narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzume Aburame
Suzume Aburame is a Kunoichi native to Kumogakure and a former member of the White Crown's Land of Lightning Division. Compared to a normal Aburame clan member, she's something else. She never wears sunglasses or coats like a normal Aburame would, choosing a more casual outfit. She mostly attributes this preference because of Kumogakure's high humidity. Compared to a normal Aburame, she's outgoing and social, always willing to talk to the people of the village she patrols. She was part of Shinzui's police force, and was her most trusted partner. She's always patrolling the streets, keeping criminals at bay whenever she can. When she was younger, she was part of a team that Kisui Iyoku was also part of. She always had a liking to him, despite his once introverted personality. When he became more social, she always talked with him a lot. She worried about him, though, she always saw how negative he was when they'd go to another village during a mission. She always heard him saying he hates the political tensions growing within the world. When Suzume heard he was leaving, out of the three, she missed him the most. She was also the first to learn that he had left, having had found a letter personally sent from him to her house. As years passed, she learned the previous Raikage had placed a bounty on Kisui's head, ten million ryu dead. She was shocked, wondering just why someone like Kisui could have a bounty placed on his head. When she learned it was because he possessed the Flying Thunder God technique, she was still beyond shocked. Such an absurd bounty because of a technique, one he didn't even know when he left the village. Since then, she had hoped to find Kisui one day, not to claim the bounty, but to help him. Until then, she continues keeping the village of Kumogakure safe and worries that she might have to fight Kisui if they still decide that he's a threat. As the years went by, the newest Raikage had rescinded Kisui's bounty. Upon his temporary return, Kisui asked Suzume if he wanted to go to the Land of Rivers with him, where he was Daimyou. Granted permission by the Raikage, she joined him. By that time, the two got married, having rekindled an old spark they had once long ago, and began slowing down in life. She also became Kisui's assistant, helping him when his blindness prevents him from certain things. Each of them help to keep the morale of the village up by helping whenever necessary. After a long life, she was nearing her end at the age of sixty four. But seeing Kisui again, after his death, he granted her his energy, allowing her to regenerate Background Early Beginnings Suzume was born in Kumogakure. After her birth, she was exposed to Japanese giant hornets and honey bees, insects that would become part of her body. Though it took her a few years to get used to them, she was able to cope with having the insects within her chakra system. The one thing she did refuse though, was to wear the attire the Aburame wore, choosing to wear something more comfortable to her. As such, she always wore shorts and a short sleeve shirt. At the age of nine, she was enrolled into Kumogakure's ninja academy, where she met Kisui Iyoku. From there, she got to know him. He was always rather introverted, not willing to speak to many people. But she could see through him and she saw a rather nice person underneath that exterior. After her graduation at age ten, she was elated to learn she'd be teamed up with Kisui after the teams were grouped up. Though it was quite different to learn that Kisui was the oldest of the team. He had been held back because of a lack of students that he could team up with. As they began going on missions, she noted how quiet Kisui was, never willing to join in with contributing to any strategies. She'd ask him why and in his words, he just didn't know what to say, especially not in a group. She helped assure him that he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. She wanted to make sure she was as close with Kisui as possible. During one of their missions, she noticed that Kisui was... different, compared to how he used to be. When she noted the difference, Kisui told her, but he wanted her to keep it a secret; An ancient spirit had entered Kisui's body, and ancient spirit from a time long past. She made sure to keep that secret between them. She noted how much more open Kisui became in the passing months. He was more open to developing strategies with the team during missions, and he conversed with Suzume a lot more often. She enjoyed this company a lot. A Friend Missing After she learned Kisui was promoted to Jonin, she wanted to find him to congratulate him on his promotion. Though she looked all over the village, she couldn't find him. She asked their sensei, his father, Shinzui, no one had an idea where he was. As the day turned to evening, she gave up and made her way back to her house. From there, she noticed a letter on the coffee table. Picking it up, she read it, learning that Kisui left the village to embark on a journey, one to find his calling in life. She was rather devastated by the news, since he had never told her he had any plans of leaving the journey. She found herself looking over the note every day, beaten down by Kisui's leaving. The next week, she learned she was to be selected and to be promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin for her extraordinary skills involving her insects. Following her promotion, she and Shinzui were accepted into Kumogakure's police force. During this time, Shinzui helped her pick herself back up, assuring her maybe one day, Kisui will return. She held out hope that he would. It was during this time, Suzume began training more and more with her insects, guiding them to their peak. Moving On Thirteen years had passed, and she still awaited Kisui's eventual return, never losing hope after all those years. Over the years, she had received letters from Kisui about his travels, which gave her something to hold on to. Now, at twenty six years of age, she became one of the captains of the Kumogakure Police Force alongside Shinzui. Her abilities with her insects had reached a peak of perfection. During a summoning by the Raikage, Mamoru, she overheard the devastating news. One of the bounties placed upon villagers with a powerful technique to leave the village was Kisui. He was to be killed, the bounty being ten million ryu. She was shocked by the decision, noting that he never had such a technique when he left the village. She learned the technique he possessed was the Flying Thunder God technique, a powerful one indeed, but again, it wasn't one he had when he left the village. Regardless, there was nothing she could do against the decision. Shinzui helped comfort her, though, noting that Kisui was smart and that he wouldn't let himself get captured so easily. Suzume remained confident as well, noting that if he had traveled for as long as he did, he was sure to make some powerful allies who would protect him. After this time, she began to think about herself, the things she's going to do in the future. She continued patrolling Kumogakure, keeping criminals at bay alongside Shinzui. Her and Shinzui became two of the greatest captains in the village. She still does everything she can to keep the village safe, hoping one day Kisui would be able to return to the village without having to worry about a bounty. Moving on with her life, she continues to patrol the village, giving the villagers hope and inspiration with her bright personality. Due to her flexibility, she was picked by the Raikage to become the leader of the White Crown's Land of Lightning Division, picked thanks to not only being able to handle information, but during her post, she can set up her insects to serve as an extra set of eyes to watch over the village. After Kisui's return following the rescinding of his bounty by the current Raikage, she went with him to the Land of Rivers after being granted passage. It was there she and Kisui would end up getting married. They led a long and prosperous life, giving birth to a daughter, the pride and joy of their lives. But that time of peace would be shattered by the Jashinist threat. Though they all fought bravely protecting the village of Tanigakure, Kakeya and scores of villagers were killed by the Jashinists. Seeing no way out, Kisui had only one option left; Using the Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, he gave up his life to bring life back to the villagers who lost their lives, Kakeya included. Suzume was devastated by Kisui's loss, and slipped into a deep depression that would prove disastrous to her health. While she was on her deathbed, she saw the man she thought she lost on that fateful day; Kisui. Though he had a different face, Suzume knew it was him the moment she laid eyes on him. Giving her a proposition to be able to live as long as both he and Kakeya through the power of regeneration, she accepted, knowing how lonely she'd be in the pure realm without Kisui, and how lonely Kisui would be without her. With a glorious glow emanating from the house, she took on her new form. Appearance Suzume is rather short for her age, and her physique matches. She commonly keeps her hair up in two tails, with her hair shining a hue of blue in the light. A lot of people in the village take note of her big, blue eyes, saying it's rare to see an Aburame's eyes. She always refused to wear the Aburame clan attire, choosing to wear something comfortable. She commonly wears a pair of shorts with the ends looped upwards alongside a white shirt and a black overshirt. Though as she got older, she began wearing a more professional uniform matching the organization she worked for. Trimming her hair short, she donned a black, high collared uniform complete with an officer's hat. By the time she reached her sixties, she embraced her daughter's talented skills of inventing and got into it herself. With this, she began wearing red coveralls, keeping her grey hair in a bun, with goggles commonly resting on top of her head. When she's not wearing her glasses, she keeps them in the pocket of her coveralls. On her waist are two bags that she keeps her tools in. Personality Personality wise, some would consider Suzume the polar opposite of a standard Aburame; Cheerful, outgoing and energetic. She always walks through the village confident and carefree. Because of this, she is seen as something of a bright symbol of the village. Both her and Shinzui have always helped brighten up the village with their positive personalities, and it's this personality that Suzume believes will never falter. She always plays with the children in her free time and assists those who need help, always keeping an eye for people like that. She always enjoys the company of her fellow police officers, always hanging out with them during lunch break. Suzume can always be seen conversing with several of the officers, knowing just about all of them by name, even the newcomers. She welcomes all new arrivals to the force with a positive demeanor, helping them feel right at home. Abilities Possessing the Aburame clan's keepsake of insects within her body, Suzume has perfected the art of using them. Her insects of choice are the Japanese Giant Hornet and the Japanese honey bee, both of which are deadly in their own right. She's subtle in how she utilizes her insects, choosing to use them when her opponent least expects it. By using close quarters taijutsu, she forces an opening against her opponent, allowing her hornets to deliver painful, flesh rotting stings. By utilizing her honeybees, she can envelop her opponent with hundreds of them inside a large, tightened ball. As they begin to flap their wings, the bees develop convection, essentially cooking the target within by raising the air temperature within to forty six degrees Celsius. The bees themselves, though can survive temperatures upwards of fifty degrees Celsius, ensuring they survive the convection. This process also builds up carbon dioxide, a deadly compound that restricts breathing if too much is inhaled, meaning if the heat doesn't kill the target trapped within, the carbon dioxide poisoning will. Quotes "To this day, I may never know why people choose to risk everything they have and bet it all on the night. But it is my belief that people see the night as something of an untamed beast, where the things they once knew exist no more, transformed by the moon. They stare into the beauty of the night and risk it all just to venture through it, and I think that is equally as beautiful." "Evil wears many faces. But that's not what scares me. What scares me more than anything else is I might recognize one of those faces." "We all wait for the day that our life will change forever. If you insist on waiting for that moment, it will never come. You need to nudge yourself into that opportunity if you're ever going to change your life."